


Scientist Sega: Cross Your Heart

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Medical Examination, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Alphys and Sans have a secret to share.





	Scientist Sega: Cross Your Heart

The bone was badly damaged. The slightly bumpy calcium was interrupted by grotesque wounds.

 

“alphys, can you hurry it up? my legs are killing me.” 

 

Alphys could wrap her claws  around his chubby neck and squeeze. It would probably be over. One HP, one hit, one strong hit and he'd be dust on her floor. “ _I'm trying._ " Alphys said through gritted teeth. "It's n-not easy, y'know. Your bones are fragile enough without these... What are they? How'd you get them?”

 

"the amalgamates are pretty loud today." Sans said. 

 

"Whatever," Alphys snapped. "it doesn't matter to me if you're getting attacked or not. Not after what you've  _done._ "

 

"you better watch yourself, Al." He said, winning. "you wouldn't—"

 

"I could drag you down with me, y'know. I would suffer too," She said, standing up. "But at least I didn't do all this on p-purpose. You? You're just a—a human." Sans stared down at his leg before his eyes met her's. 

 

 

"are you really willing to bet everything on that?" She looked away. "you're so selfish, alphys." 

 

 

She covered her eyes with her hands. "Tell me something I don't know." She looked up.

 

He was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way Saturadedparadoxes advances their plot indirectly with each one-shot really inspired this, so thank you, if you ever read this. I love your works!
> 
>  
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
